The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In many commercial aircraft environments, a pilot is responsible for manually selecting a take-off thrust for the jet engines of the aircraft being flown. Typically a co-pilot makes a cross check to ensure that the appropriate take-off thrust level has been selected. As will be appreciated, with the numerous checks and pre-flight take-off procedures that are required with a commercial jet aircraft, the selection of take-off thrust adds further responsibility for the pilot and co-pilot.
In some instances, the selection of take-off thrust is made by uploading commands via an ACARS (Aircraft Communication Addressing and Reporting System) wireless data link. The ACARS data link may be controlled from a control station operated by an entity such as an airline company. However, this introduces additional cost because of the equipment and manpower associated with operating the ACARS, and the bandwidth required to send the needed take-off thrust selection commands.